


Hot Taste, Sweet Touch

by littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, almost getting caught, spicy food and its consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/littlestarofthewest
Summary: After eating too much of Javier's hot peppers, Charles has a terrible time. Javier does his best to make it up to him.





	Hot Taste, Sweet Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about a few requests I got on tumblr for Chavier, including hair braiding, eating hot peppers and some sexy times.

Javier is sitting at the table with his new prize possession. Today, for the first time since he joined the gang, Pearson's stew is actually going to taste like something. Taking his sweet time, Javier screws the lid off of the little jar. He begins to think that the feller he got it from didn't even mind parting with it. After all, he bet the thing playing five finger fillet against Javier right after he saw what Javier could do with a knife.

Right now, Javier uses his knife to fish one of the hot peppers out of the jar. The smell is making his mouth water, and he bites with gusto into the first one. It burns so well; he only now realizes how much he missed this. A decent meal with some fire.

"What you got there?" Charles asks.

Javier looks up to him with an urge to hide the jar, but then he shrugs. "Some hot peppers. Won them from an idiot in town."

Charles sits down, putting his bowl of stew down on the table. "Are they spicy?"

"Oh yeah," Javier says, pulling out another one and taking a bite. "Those get even me teary-eyed."

"Can I try one?"

Javier already feared that question. "Look, when I say spicy, I mean spicy. These might be a lot to handle."

Charles takes another look at the jar before shrugging his shoulders. "Just say when you don't want to share."

"No, come on, you know I'd share. I always do."

"It's alright," Charles says, poking his spoon reluctantly at his stew. He sounds anything but alright.

"Fine," Javier says. He scoops a few peppers out of the jar, dropping them into Charles' bowl. "Those are five. You better mix them in with-"

He can't finish the sentence. Without pause, Charles puts the peppers onto his spoon and eats them. All at once. Javier waits for him to spit them out, but Charles chews and swallows. For a dead second, Javier believes that he had the wrong idea about Charles and might have found someone who shared his appetite for spicy things, but then Charles stops moving.

It's like watching a puppet when nobody pulls the strings anymore. Then, he opens his mouth, gasping with tears streaming down his face. "What-?" he breathes, but that's about all he can say.

"Ah, shit," Javier curses, quickly getting to his feet. "I'll see if I can find you something that helps with the burn."

Charles nods, still doing his best to just breathe. Javier hurries over to Pearson's wagon and grabs some bread and cheese before rushing back to Charles. "Here, chew this. It'll help."

Taking the bread and cheese from Javier, Charles still shakes his head. He doesn't seem keen on eating anything at all, so Javier makes another trip to Pearson's wagon and grabs a small bottle of milk. Pearson won't be happy about him taking it, but it's the best thing he can do for Charles right now.

Javier heads back, holding out the bottle to Charles. "Here, drink it, come on."

When Charles doesn't move, Javier holds the bottle to his lips. "Swirl it around in your mouth. I promise you'll feel better."

Finally, Charles takes a swig. Javier can see the relieve on his face and has to hold on to the bottle to make sure that Charles doesn't empty it in one go. Javier lets him take little sips for several minutes, and Charles breathes a little lighter.

"Feeling better?" Javier asks.

Charles takes a deep breath and winces. Even air can be a bitch when your mouth is still on fire. He takes another sip of milk before he answers. "Why would you eat that on purpose?"

He follows the words up with biting into the cheese. Javier shrugs. "I don't mind the burn. It adds a little kick."

Charles chuckles before taking a long look at Javier, still chewing on the cheese. "You scare me sometimes."

Javier takes the words as a compliment. He had run-ins with a lot of men who thought they could pull one over on him. Just because he's not overly tall and muscular, they believe he won't be able to defend himself. He gave some of them a broad new smile.

Unsure what to say, Javier stays quiet. After a while, he gives Charles some room, but he can't help sneaking glances at him, making sure that his run-in with the peppers won't have a lasting effect. After a while, Charles heads out of camp, and despite hating himself for it, Javier follows.

Charles tiptoes through the woods, leaving almost no trail. It's hard for Javier to keep track of him. He loses Charles for a while but decides to head to the nearby river. It's pretty much the only thing around here besides trees. When he steps up to the riverbank, someone drops down from a tree next to him. Javier pulls his knife up, but Charles just leans against the tree behind him.

"Is there a reason why you're following me?"

"Just, trying to make sure you're okay," Javier says, feeling a little jolt in his stomach. It's the truth, but usually, he wouldn't admit it so outright.

For a while now, he's been looking at Charles differently than in the beginning. They've always gotten along, and he'd call him a friend if anybody asked, but these days, he wouldn't mind if they were a little bit more. Charles crosses his arms. "Those things weren't pleasant, but it's still just food. I had actual burns way worse than this."

"Hey, I once saw a guy grab his chest and die on the floor after eating too spicy," Javier says. "It can happen."

"As I said, I'm alright," Charles says, pushing himself off from the tree and walking closer. "The things you gave me helped a lot. So, thank you."

"Don't thank me," Javier says, far too aware of their respective distance. "Shouldn't have given you any of them in the first place."

"You accepted that I'm a grown man who has to make his own mistakes. I respect that."

"Okay. We're good then?" Javier asks, unable to keep the concern to himself.

Charles laughs, something that Javier rarely gets to hear in camp. He closes the distance between them and pats Javier on the shoulder, his hand sending a shiver down Javier's spine. "Of course, we're good. Hope you don't mind if I get to what I'm here for."

"Which is?" Javier asks. He already wondered what Charles is doing here.

"Fishing."

"Fishing," Javier repeats. "Without a fishing rod."

Charles walks past him and up to the river. "The water isn't deep, and the stream isn't strong. I prefer to fish with a spear here."

Aside from the fact that this statement is extremely hot, Javier is still confused. "I don't see a spear."

"I broke my last one," Charles says. "I need to make a new one first. It's a bit of work, but if I have to eat more deer, I'll have to shoot myself. I'd rather get some fish."

If anybody can appreciate a need for different food, it's Javier, and a rare opportunity is presenting itself to him. He rarely gets to be on his own with Charles. That could change now. After all, he's pretty good with a knife.

"Can you show me?" he asks. "How to make a spear?"

"Sure, if you want to. We need to find the right wood first," Charles says, waving him along.

A while later, they're sitting next to each other by the river, carving the branches they found into the right shapes to use as spears. Bent over, Javier keeps pushing his hair out of his face when it falls forward. After the fifth time, Charles sighs. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"What?"

"Your hair."

"I'm used to it," Javier shrugs. Multiple people, including Miss Grimshaw, asked him why he wouldn't cut it off, but it's been like this for so long that it's too much a part of himself. He can't just give that up.

"I could braid it back for you, if you want," Charles offers.

Javier freezes, his knife hanging in mid air. His first instinct is to say no, considering how close Charles would have to get to him, but then the thought becomes very appealing. "Sure. I guess it can't hurt."

"I'll need the rest of your hair as well," Charles says, sheeting his knife and putting down his spear.

He scoots a little closer to Javier, who's heart starts pounding. He opens his ponytail, and suddenly, Charles' fingers come to rest on Javier's jaw, moving his head to the side. He runs his fingers through Javier's hair to get out any leftover knots before parting them to get little strands. Then, he turns the shorter hair in the front into a thin braid that eventually weaves into the rest of his hair.

"Hold this," Charles says, before grabbing Javier's hand and putting it into his own hair to hold it in place.

Just like before, he moves Javier's head to repeat the same procedure on his other side. Charles' demeanor is focused and methodical, but Javier feels like he's the one who ate too many peppers. His skin is on fire wherever Charles dares to touch him, and there's something in the air between them that sends goosebumps all over Javier's body. He doesn't want this to end, but at the same time, he's not sure how much longer he can stand it.

Finally, Charles holds Javier's chin and moves his head carefully to both sides, taking a close look. "I think that should do."

"I trust your judgment," Javier says. After all, he doesn't have a chance to look at himself. After picking up his spear again, he smiles. "It's sure easier to work like this."

"Told you so," Charles simply says.

They keep working on their weapons, and soon after, Javier watches Charles wading into the river to catch fish. He makes a beautiful sight with how his hair is flowing down over his back and shoulders. The water goes up to his muscular thighs, drenching his pants. Javier wishes there was a reason for Charles to take his shirt off, but for now, Javier only gets to peak at that little patch of naked skin where the first few buttons on Charles' shirt are open.

Javier has no idea how long this goes on; after all, he could watch Charles like this for hours. But Charles comes back out of the water with a frown on his face. So far, he hasn't caught anything.

"It's hard to do, hu?" Javier asks.

Charles shakes his head. "Usually, it's not. I just keep messing up for whatever reason."

He looks honestly upset, and Javier studies him for a moment. He has rarely seen Charles so out of it. "I think you're just too tense. You should loosen up a little."

"I'm not-" Charles begins, but then he stops himself and rolls his shoulders. "Hm, I guess I am tense."

"I know it was 'just food,'" Javier says, imitating Charles, "but you still felt pain for a few hours. Sit down, I'll make you relax."

It's just a throwaway sentence, but then Javier realizes that Charles has no way of knowing how he's planning on doing that. Still, Charles puts his spear down and walks over to Javier, sitting down in front of him.

"Let's just get the tension out of your shoulders," Javier says, and Charles shrugs.

"Alright."

Javier carefully grabs Charles' hair to move it to the side, but it feels so lovely to the touch that he wants to hold on to it for a little longer. "I could braid your hair, too."

"You know how to braid?" Charles asks, wonder in his voice.

"Spend a couple of days with a very friendly chica who told me how to do it," Javier says, dwelling in the memories. "She taught me a lot of things."

"Are you going to use all of them on me?"

In Charles' calm voice, the question sounds innocent enough, but Javier is well aware of the implication. His heart speeds up at the thought that Charles might be teasing him. If it wasn't just him who was sweet on Charles, then maybe…

"Let's start with the hair, and then we'll see," Javier says, trying his best to keep his hands steady while he works the strands of Charles' hair into a braid. When he's done, he throws it forward over Charles' shoulder. "Here you go."

"Not bad," Charles says, checking Javier's work. "Maybe I should have you do that more often."

Javier isn't sure if that would be a good or a bad thing, but he nods. "I could do that."

He's eager to get to the massage now, but not quite sure how to ask. Lucky for him, Charles opens even more buttons on his shirt and shrugs it off, trying his best to get into a comfortable position. Javier sits down behind him with crossed legs, scooting as close as possible.

At first, he's not quite sure where to start. There's just so much of delicious skin and muscles, and that's only Charles' back. Javier settles for beginning at the base of his head, letting his fingers run down Charles' neck and over his shoulders. He does this a few times and notices how Charles leans into the touch.

Javier uses a little more pressure, his fingers digging deeper and searching for tough spots. As he massages them away one after the other, he notices how Charles' breathing becomes a lot more relaxed. He leans back even more, and Javier can't resist.

He leans towards Charles, his lips only inches away from his neck. Javier closes the gap, pressing a few soft kisses to the skin. Charles' breath hitches, but he doesn't move even a bit, so Javier takes that as his cue to continue. He kisses up to Charles' ear, nibbling a little and teasing him with his tongue.

Charles lets out a relaxed sigh, and his hips move. As if in a trance, Javier keeps kissing him all over while his hands wander to his front. He runs his hands over Charles' broad chest, enjoying the warmth. At first, Javier tries to keep it at that, but finally getting to touch and taste Charles gets him harder than anything in a long time. His hands just take over, his fingers trailing down Charles' stomach and between his legs.

He waits there for a moment, trying to make sure he's not going to fast. Javier doesn't need to worry, though. Charles moves his hips again, his crotch brushing against Javier's hand. Javier pushes down his hand, the outline of Charles' cock pressing against his hand through the pants. It's definitely not the first time that Javier thought about Charles' size and shape, and now he gets to feel him up, his fingers trailing up and down his length.

With a grunt, Charles leans forward, and Javier worries that he did something wrong, but Charles turns around to him. There's something wild in his eyes that Javier has never seen before. He grabs Javier by the jacket, pulling him up onto his knees, and bringing him even closer.

"Because of you, we'll have to eat that damn meat again tonight," he growls.

Javier puts his arms around Charles' neck as if he's been doing that every day. "We could both go into the water. Try again."

"I rather try something else," Charles says.

He leans forward to close the gap between them and brushes his lips against Javier's. It's nice and soft for about two seconds before Javier licks into Charles' mouth. Then it becomes a serious of sloppy hits and misses while they literally tear at each other. Charles neglects the fact that Javier is still wearing his vest, and goes right to working his pants open. Not that Javier complaints. He holds still and only rocks his hips when Charles reaches in to pull his dick out.

While Charles runs his fingers up Javier's length, Javier moves his hands down over Charles' chest, right back to his crotch. He opens the buttons on Charles' pants, unable to hold in a gasp when he frees Charles' cock from the enclosure.

"Thought your spear was broken," he teases, but Charles shuts him up with another forceful kiss, his fingers tugging furiously at Javier.

They completely forget where they are, eagerly stroking each other. Javier keeps teasing Charles, kneading his chest, and pinching his nipples. Charles pays him back by grabbing his ponytail and drawing his head back, so he gets to kiss and bite along his throat. Quiet moans and grunts fill the air, and Javier is unable to tell if it's Charles or himself. He's entranced by the feeling of Charles' hand on him, bucking his hips with more and more force.

Javier wishes he could hold out longer, but he's been thinking about this for too long and in too much detail. Pictures of his phantasies rush through his mind as Charles' fingers close tighter around his cock, pumping him so relentlessly that he can barely hold it together. Charles licks along his neck, and when his teeth scratch along Javier's skin, he's gone in a second. Biting his lip to hold in a moan, his hips stutter, and he comes all over Charles' fingers. Charles moves his hand for a moment longer, giving Javier a few slow strokes, but he buries his head against Javier's neck, groaning like he's been hurt. He's definitely close himself.

Without thinking, Javier grabs Charles' hand, licking his come from his fingers. Charles sits up to look at him, and Javier does his best to put on a show. Still stroking Charles' cock, he sucks his fingers into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around Charles' fingertips. He gives him a pretty good idea of what he could do if he bends over. His fingers tighten around Charles as he strokes him faster while he hollows out his cheeks, sucking at Charles' fingers as if he could actually get something out of them. They stare at each other, Javier's heart pounding like crazy at the unraveled sight of Charles. He's panting and biting his lip, looking at him as if he wants to throw him down into the grass and ravish him right then and there. Not that Javier would mind, but for now, he just wants to watch Charles come by his hand.

Javier lets go of Charles' fingers with a wet plop before pulling him close, kissing him again. He puts more effort into it now, running his tongue over Charles' lips, and letting him return the favor. They rub their tongues together in slow strokes, and Javier only stops when Charles needs more air. He ruts into Javier's hand, and Javier leans forward to nip on his ear again, whispering: "You wanna come for me, cariño?"

He has no idea if Charles knows what that means, but something of what he just said does the trick. Charles' body grows rigid against Javier while his cock pulses like crazy. He coats Javier's finger with his come, breathing slower and deeper when Javier loosens up his fingers to slowly let Charles ride it out. For a moment, they just stay like this until Charles huffs a laugh.

"Can't believe that I say this," he says, "but I'm glad I tried those stupid peppers."

Javier laughs, a flutter in his chest. Here's hoping that this wasn't just a one-time thing. Maybe, Charles likes him back. He reaches for the bandana in his back pocket and tries his best to clean both of them up. They barely get their pants back on when voices travel through the trees.

"It's not like I'm asking you to swim in the goddamn river," Arthur grunts, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, but fishing," John whines, sounding just as pissed off. "That's so boring."

"Only when you don't have a single thought in your head."

They probably would have kept bickering, but Arthur and John break through the trees, almost running into Charles and Javier.

"What are you doing here?" Artur asks, looking around as if he expects an attack.

"Spearfishing," Charles and Javier say at the same time.

"What's that?" John asks, but Arthur waves the question away.

"So you caught something?"

"I fear I don't have the patience for it today," Charles says, his eyes flickering over to Javier.

Arthur runs his hand over his beard, nodding to John. "Well, then I guess it's still on us, Marston. Get a move on."

John follows him to the river, but they keep arguing without pause. Javier turns to Charles. "Hey, I won some pickled hot peppers from some idiot in town," he says, loud enough that John and Arthur can hear him. "You wanna try one, Charles?"

"Peppers, hm?" Charles says as if that's the first time he hears about them. "Sure. I wouldn't mind some spice."

"Let's go then."

They pick up their spears, waving over to John and Arthur before walking into the trees. After a little bit of silence, Charles clears his throat. "So, that chicka," he says, mimicking Javier, "what else did she teach you?"

Javier smiles. "That's hard to tell. I'd have to show you."

"Looking forward to it," Charles says, and a shiver runs down Javier's spine. Thank God for hot peppers.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading :) Hope you had a good time.


End file.
